Awkward, Pleasure, Love
by iHikairi
Summary: A Takao x Reader for you! You haven't choose a guy yet? What? Of course, after this night, I'm sure you'll be able to choose what guy you want. What night? Oh, you're so innocent! Read inside and I'm sure you'll find out what I'm talking about. BUT! I'm warning you right now that this is RATED M. Okay, you may click now.


**Hello my darling reader,**  
So, you may all know that I wrote the previous fanfic of a Takao x Reader.  
And... to tell the truth that fic was a bit depressing and hard to read as you go on with the feels on how a wife cheat on her husband with another man. I'm horrible, I know. Dx  
I wrote the previous story for my own fantasy anways... OMG, I'm such a pervert. xP  
Anyway, here's a better version of the story requested by Itspandapie, hope you enjoy erecting to it. xD

* * *

**Other renouncement:  
**Be sure to check out my other fanfic too~  
Original fic of this fic: **Awkward Love** _(Same as this version but more depressing...)_  
About to remove fic: **Seduced Before My Wedding** _(I think this fic have many flaws, also unrealistic and is about to remove it unless people like it and would like me to continue.)_

* * *

**Disclaimer/ Copyrights:**

**Warning! This fiction is rated M! So be sure your at a suitable age before you read!**

**Takao Maruyama belongs to Voltage Inc.**

**Lemon! LEMON! lemon! lEMON! LeMoN! lEmOn!**

* * *

**Awkward, Pleasure, Love**

It was the beginning of the Summer Holidays; I have just recently came back to city. Of course, I haven't found a job yet or pick one of the guys my uncle suggested for me to work with, but I decided to work at the bar as a waitress for awhile, just for me to settle down and think before really considering choosing a man. I mean... What's with that? Kinda creepy that you need to pick out a job from 6 different persons that you have never met in your entire life, but yet again living here made me felt a bit more comfortable and friendlier around them, getting to know them more. And the reason I went away back to my hometown was because of the heart threatening news I recieve about my father that he had collapsed during work. I began to have a heart attack after hearing the news. After a week or more, I came back still employed as an waitress at my uncle's bar.

Usually, the bar would be packed filled with people around this evening by now. Today, not so much. As always, I was cleaning up the place, making it look more friendly than before. Uncle seriuosly slacks around sometimes and left all the mess for me to clean up, at first I was pretty much furious and fed up with it. I felt like wanting to scream and yell at him until his head's explode but I have to remember that althought he was my uncle, he was also my boss and gave me a high salary payment working as a waitress here than anywhere else. Seriously, I couldn't believe what he had offer me at first, it was about 10 million yen a month. That's enough for me to buy me a new house within a few months.

Just as I was cleaning and organizing the bar, my phone began to sound and vibrate. I took out my phone from my pocket and opened up my phone to find a message from my uncle. At first glance of the message, I knew he was trying to get away and have fun. Again, I was used to it by now and ignored it, continuing reading the message.

* * *

_-Message Writes-_

_Hey!_

_Sorry I was gone out for so long, I already bought the things at the grocery store._

_While on the way back, I met a friend of mine oversea, he was lost on getting to a hotel he was about to stay in but I shown him the way._

_His treating me to dinner now, you can close up the bar if you want. There's a spare key in the kitchen cabinet you could use to close up the bar._

_See ya tomorrow!_

_-End of Message-_

* * *

I sighed to myself in more hope of despair, leaving a girl on her own and even at night. I shrugged to myself, giving up on my wait for his return and went to search for the keys that Uncle have texted me about. Since there isn't much people around, I decided to close the bar for the day. I walked into the kitchen and saw the cabinet, at first I thought the cabinet would be located to a lower space but I was wrong as the cabinet was too high up for me to reach. I tried to reach for it by stretching my hands as high as I could but failed, no matter how many tries and effort I put into it, I was just too short to reach it. I searched for my surrounding area to see if there was anything I could stand on top of, so it could support my height of reaching for the keys. Unfortunately, I found nothing that could be of my assistance. Giving it up, I was about to climb up onto the counter but then… a shadow appeared out of nowhere behind me, reaching the cabinet above me. I was surprisingly shock in fear but quickly I turned around to see Takao with a smile on his face, helping me taking down the keys from the cabinet.

He got the keys in his hand and then handed them to me. "**There you go,**" he said, giving me a smile.

"**Takao, don't scare me like that!**" I said, my heart was still beating of fright because of the overly large shadow from before that shook me with fear.

He scratched his head, laughing a little before apologizing "**Sorry, sorry.**"

I sighed in relief that it was Takao instead of some stranger or a thief, who knows what will happen to the bar! That was what I was worrying about instead of my own safety. After awhile, my heart beat began to calm down; I was able to relax more than before. I look up at Takao and asked him "**When did you get in here?**" I didn't even know he was standing behind me or when did he enter the bar, it was either his lack of presence or it was my lack of awareness.

"**Oh, I just got here from work. I wanted to get some sh****ōchū before ****head****ing home.**" He answered me but there was a little sadness in his tone. "**You were about to close the bar, right?**" he added, folding his arms, a little disappointment.

I tightly grip the keys that was held in my hand, I thought quietly for awhile. '_He must be working hard…_' I look at the keys, then look back up at him to meet his eyes with a smile "**Maybe I can opened it up a little longer?**"

"**Oh, no. I don't mean to trouble you.**" He replied me quickly.

"**No, I don't mind.**" I said continuing on smiling at him, so he wouldn't worry much. I remember that I haven't eaten yet; I walked towards the fridge to check if there was still anything left in it. There were some few eggs, chicken, cheese, cabbage, carrot and other stuff lying around. It's true, the fridge isn't stuffed like before, and there were only couple of items inside. I averted my eye from the fridge and look at him "**I haven't eaten yet, so maybe I could cook something up here.**" I gently pushed Takao from behind, urging him to walk out to the bar. "**Sit down and relax, I'll get some shōchū for you.**"

"**Sorry, I didn't mean any trouble for you.**" He continued to apologize. Takao is such a sweet guy, I wonder why the guys always tease him about being a huge perverted guy.

"**Like I said, don't worry about it!**" I said cheerfully, I went inside to get some shōchū in the fridge and pour some shōchū into his cup.

"**Thanks**," he said. He began sipping it, enjoying the taste in his mouth.

Before I went back into the kitchen and cook for myself, I wonder about Takao. Since he has been working late, that means he hasn't eaten yet, right? "**Takao, do you want anything to eat?**"

Takao look over to her and said "**I'm fine, thank you for asking.**"

"**Alright then, if you say so.**" I went back to the kitchen and look into the fridge again. I thought to myself for a moment on what I should cook then a sudden plastic bag caught my eye, I opened it up to find macaroni inside. I get the cheese out of the fridge and decided to make my own Macaroni & Cheese.

After half an hour, my dinner was done. I wasn't quite sure if eating this would satisfy my hunger; maybe I'll cook some more later when I returned to my lonely home. I placed the food onto a clean plate and decided to eat outside; Takao had turned on the TV and decided to watch some news. I look at the clock on the wall and it was already late, ignoring that for now I ate my small dinner to satisfy my hunger.

Takao smelled the food I was cooking; he turned around at me, smelling on the delicious aroma of the food and said "**That smells really good.**"

"**You can't have it! I asked you and you said no!**" I said in a child like tone with a greedy manner.

He came up closer and stole my food with the spoon in my hands, he quickly shove it into his mouth. After a few second, his mouth burned from the hotness of the food. It hasn't cooled down yet, as steam was still rising. He was yelling out loud 'Hot!' and 'Water!' repeatedly, he caught a glass of water that I had just placed down and he chug it all up.

"**That's what you get for stealing my food!**" I scolded him for his actions and pouted like a child.

We both became silent for awhile and then we both burst into a huge laughter. I was really surprised by what he did, Takao was very mature than the others but what I see here now was a fun and different side of him that I haven't seen before. Did the others affect his action based on appearance? It didn't matter to me at all.

Suddenly, his laugh died down, after no longer his laughter I stopped laughing as well and look at him with curiosity. He gave me a perfect smile of his and said in a gentle tone "**It was really delicious.**"

Upon hearing those words, I started to feel my blood pressure rising up to my cheeks. My heart was pumping without me knowing about it… I replied him as I stammered "**Tha-nk Yo-u…**" I was a little happy about it as no one had complimented my cooking before.

The room became quite, I went inside the kitchen to get some more water for myself while Takao returned to the news. '_Why… was I blushing… back then..?_' I thought to myself, unable to feel easy about it. We were just friends, nothing more to it. I took a deep breath before returning to my dinner. There was an awkward silence placed in the room, all I could hear was the sound of the television, the swooshing sound of the fan and the ticking from the clock. I began digging into my dinner and ate it all quietly while gluing my eyes on the television, with a few glances at hm...

After awhile, I took the plate, spoon and the glasses back inside the kitchen to wash them, I was about to take Takao's cup too but he reached for it, stopping myself from picking it up. "**Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you didn't wanted to use it any longer.**" I apologize to him, the shōchū I had poured was all gone and he doesn't seem affected by it.

At first I thought he was going to pour some more shōchū into his cup but I was taken by surprised by the next thing he said. "**I can wash it myself,**" He said taking the cup and the empty flask of shōchū into the kitchen.

I quickly followed after him, taking the things with me and placed it in the sink. I then said to him with hesitation "**N-no! It's alright; I can do it myself, really! Besides, there isn't lot to wash.**"

"**You can let me wash just a cup right?**" He asked teasingly with a warm smile.

I nodded embarrassingly as my face flash bright red and we both wash the remaining dishes, glasses, and utensils together quietly. After that, I went to clean up the bar and yet Takao insisted on helping me. In the end, he helped me did all the chores around Long Island and we have finally closed up the bar. I checked the time on my phone; it was already eleven fifty-eight. I sighed at how late it was, walking alone back to the apartment wasn't an option even thought it was close from here. The streets were dangerous at night and the policemen seldom patrol around this area since they thought it was safer than the other areas.

"**I'll walk you home.**" he said casually, offering a companion as if he had just read my mind or he could read my expression what I had on my face just now.

I look up at him in surprised, his home wasn't near mine and with the distant it would take half an hour or more before Takao could even reach his house. I quickly told him "**I couldn't possibly do that! It's late already, and you have work tomorrow morning! Besides that, you helped me a lot already and I don't know how to repay your kindness.**"

He chuckled and said to me "**If you wish to repay me. Then, let me walk you home.**"

I was stunned, '_Takao… You really are a nice person…_' I thought to myself, feeling a little bit bad for him. But we had agreed and he walks me home.

We left Long Island bar, there was no conversation between us but just the sound of our steps. Cars were passing by, rushing home after a hard day of work. I was walking beside the roadside while he was walking beside me by the shops and apartments entrances. I could see something shining on the road, it was glasses of broken windows of a car, and pieces of metal scrap of the car were still remains on the road. I still remember the news from yesterday, it was quite alarming. There was an accident here; I stood there watching the scene. One man died, while the two other couple in the car was injured heavily. The news disturbed me, I could felt chills sending down my spines as if unfortunate things might struck me at any moment.

Takao noticed me stopped in front of it, and asked me "**What's wrong?**"

The cold wind blew and I could felt the cold air breeze touching my face. I felt strange, my hands were cold and shaking. I tried to get it out of my mind as I shook my head and replied him "**It's… nothing…**" I was about to continued my walk when...

A car just around the corner of the road was driving dead fast. The roaring engine of the car was loud, disturbing the neighborhood in its wake, but there wasn't just one car but five or more cars speeding by the lot. '_Are they racing..?_' I thought. At first I was annoyed by them but was also intrigue on how they could race in the cramp area on this part of town.

The metal scarp that was on the road was tumbling between the tires of the car and then flew towards me; I couldn't see it coming my way but manage to slightly dodge it. Unfortunately for the glass window of the store, it broke into millions of tiny pieces, the crashing sound of the window broke could be heard loudly. The owner quickly came out of his store and started to shout and complain at the drivers that race by here every night. The entire neighbor even complained about this situation countless time but the police wasn't able to find where they're whereabouts was. We were standing there, looking at the angered owner but suddenly he stopped as he saw me with eyes widened in shock and his hands that pointed at directly me trembling.

Takao followed his eyes that were lock on me and became paralyzed by me as well, I wonder to myself why are they're expression like that? Then, I could felt a sharp pain running through my neck, as if I was cut by something. I quickly placed my hand to the pained area on my neck and put some pressure into it, at first I felt even more hurt as the pain grows more, cutting deep into my flesh. I could felt something dripping and the smell that would made me faint at any moment, my hands now shaking and colder than before. I looked at it, there was blood all over my hand. My green summer dress has been dyed red in my blood, the horror. I could felt my legs weaken, they were shaking with fright, I was starting to lose all my strength on standing, my legs weren't able to support my body. Before I could even know what would happening next, I fainted. Takao saw this coming and quickly reached out to catch me before I impacted to the ground. The blood kept dripping, I was losing blood fast.

'**Is this… how my life ends..?**'

After awhile, I could see bright lights flashes before my eyes. I could hear faint voices running in my head. I couldn't bring to myself to wonder, what was happening right now. The light was bright and I thought that I was dead but the feeling just doesn't seem so. The voices became louder and louder, one voice was screaming and the others tried reasoning…

I began to lose all consciousness again and fell into a deep slumber, still not knowing what was happening to me…

After that night, I woke up to a bright shining sun that refracted through the windows. The heat of the sun must have woken me up, must be a hot day outside today... I was surprised to found myself still alive, I was wearing a different clothing now. Then, pain continued ran through my neck and that is when I finally remember what had happened to me. There was a fatal cut on my neck, I gently traced my fingers over my neck where the wound was, it was wrapped in bandages. I could smell the bitter medicine that filled the air, it wasn't a nice fragrance but I could tell that the medicine work effectively on my neck, as it didn't hurt me much as it did that night.

I look around my surroundings; I was in a spacious room. It was small but comfortable, there was flower in a vase that has been delivered to me, there was a note and it was from Uncle. The flower was beautiful and had a wonderful scent to it, I smiled and thought '_How kind…_' but I didn't expect that news spread that quick as the event had recently occurred last night.

Just then, I was caught off guard as I have never noticed until it reaches in the corner of my eye. A man, sleeping beside by the bed, I couldn't see his face but I recognized the hair and the suit that he was wearing. Surprised as my eye widened, it was Takao. Telling by how he slept, he must have stayed over the night in the hospital beside me.

Momentarily, a nurse came in. She had carried a tray in both her hands; it was breakfast and more medicine. She found me awake and said with a sweet smile "**Good Morning, Miss.**"

I found myself replying her but my neck was sore as it vibrates across my neck "**G-o-o-d-**"

Worried about me, she quickly spoke to me without any sight of hesitation "**Oh, miss. You needn't to speak, your wound hasn't completely healed yet. You should rest more or it might open up again.**" There was a sadden tone in her voice, the nurse here care about the patients deeply. I was touched even thought they were doing their job, they seem to enjoy helping the injured. I continued to smile at her telling her that I was fine. She placed the tray on a table beside me and started to prepare my medicine.

I was gazing at Takao again, and then the nurse spoke as she asked me "**Is he your boyfriend?**" Not wanting to hurt my neck any further, I gently shook my head in reply. The nurse was puzzled by my answered and so she started explaining what had happened. "**Really? When you arrived here, he was carrying you all the way here. Worst of all, the hospital had ran out of blood that matches your type and there wasn't any other hospital nearby nor anyone that had the same blood type as you. The blood wouldn't stop and your life was at stake and could end at any moment, you were about to die, if time was to waste any longer. But luckily, his blood type matches you and so he donated five packed of blood for you since you had lost that much. It isn't good for him, but he did it without even thinking twice about it.**" The nurse seems to be enjoying telling the story as her eyes were glittering. "**Oh how I want a guy like that to be my boyfriend! You know, not much guy do that unless they are truly deepen in love!**" she spoke excitedly and started slowly drifting into her own fantasies.

I was surprised by the nurse's touching story about Takao's heroic deed, I turned my gaze towards the sleeping Takao again and thought that's the reason why he slept here, he must have refused to go until I was alright. My heart tightened feeling guilt for putting him in this kind of situation, but I wonder why would he go and risk his life for me? The nurse apologizes for being rude as to ask me and my personal relation, it wasn't anything serious. She left the room and gently shut the door behins her. With that, Takao had finally opened up his eyes. His eye widened and then… he hugged me.

I was about to speak but couldn't. Takao noticed this and quickly let go, "**I'm sorry**" he apologized.

Takao was seriously pale, as if he was a male version of Snow White. I was surprised and could see the tear in his eyes and took his hands and started to write on his hands with my fingers, hoping he would understand what I have to say. I wrote '**No… I should be the one who needs to apologize…**'

He shook his head in disagreement and said to me "**I offer to help you safely returned to your home…**" he was remembering what had happened yesterday. He started to tremble at the sight that he was unable to bring me home safely. He looked down onto the bed, his hands were shaking with fear.

I gently put my hands around him, giving him a hug, comforting him as I murmured the words "**Thank You…**"

Tears began rolling down his cheek, then fell onto the bed. My chest tighten at his view, I tried to cheer him up. I let go of our hug and write on his hand '**Hey… I'm not dead yet, silly…**' He looked up at me with watery eye; I wiped away his tears away gently using my index finger.

Takao finally began to smile and began to say "**You will be released tomorrow. So, you'll be staying at my place for a couple a week before getting back to work.**"

I smiled back and wrote '**Thank you**' on his hand.

**Weeks later…**

There had been a huge storm outside since I left the hospital, I was currently living with Takao and he had treated me with a great hospitality. I could talk and communicate with others again after resting for quite a long time, I was texting everyone telling them that I was doing fine and well. Even if it those feel comfortable here, I was feeling a little bit of guilt on sleeping on Takao's bed while he slept on the couch everyday. I know that he was caring for me but he needn't to go that far, all I did at his house was watch television, read books and watch the days changed outside the window, it was boring as I couldn't do anything. But while he was away at work, I would secretly help him do chores, his house was extremely clean and so there isn't anything much I could do but just clean some of the dusty places. Then, there was his laundry; he was living alone so there weren't many clothes for me to do either.

Today, I decided to cook for him, even if he . I was feeling much better as my wound have healed slightly; at least it was better than before. I was in the kitchen, humming a happy tune while chopping up the vegetables. I was making some of the homemade Japanese cuisine that my uncle had taught me and some of his favorite too. I had learned some cooking by watching television during the past few days when I had nothing to do.

After half an hour later, I was about to finish but I wasn't able to finish fast enough as I heard Takao at the door already. He then flung opened the door with a loud bang, it gave me quite a jump as the knife fell out of my hand. I was taken by surprised, wondering how he'd knew I was cooking. and ran up to me and said "**I thought I told you not to do anything. Do you know how much trouble I will get into if he was to know about this?**"

The next thing I knew was that I was being scolded by Takao. Since the very first day I have arrived here, he told me not to do anything but rest and relax. "**I thought… that you took care of me during the past few days… I would like to return the favor… I mean, you even-**"

I wasn't able to complete my sentence as I felt something warm on my lips, my eye widened in surprised at the unexpected actions from him. My lips were sealed by his hot and passionate kiss, silencing me as he didn't want to hear my explanation any further. I was grasping for air, I forcefully tried to push him away from me but he was tightly holding on to me. The temperature inside my body increased, my cheeks were now red and I felt myself weaken at the sight.

He slowly parted away from my lips, and I quickly took some air in. Then, closed my mouth using both my hands before he could try anything again, I was looking at him with a stern expression and so I said with hesitation "**W-wha- are you doing!?**" '_Crap,_' I thought to myself, now my speech pattern was ruined and I was unable to talk normally. I could still felt it upon my lips, I was frightened yet work up by it.

He didn't answer me; instead he lifted me up and sat me down onto the kitchen counter where I was still mincing the vegetable. Moving all the food away from us, again I tried to push him away from me, but I was too weak and hadn't had the strength to do anything. His grip tightened on my shoulders, my heart began to thump with either fear or the pressure given into my situation with him. He started to kiss me again and then his kiss trailed down to the nape of my neck. Repeatedly, I tried to push him but he won't move away from me no matter how much force I put into my strength. I could feel his warm breath, tickling across my bare skin around my neck, my push began to become a grip on his arms.

The moment I was enjoying his pleasure he poured onto me out of no where, he stopped. I looked up at him and he spoke with gentleness in his tone "**Does… it… hurt…?**" he had asked me a question about my neck. He softly touched it with his long yet slender finger, trailing the surface of my skin, carefully not to harm me yet tempting to tease me. Before I knew it, he started to kiss it as if his kisses would heal them instantly.

"**Ta-takao… stop… please…**" I exclaimed, it was just the beginning and I felt myself already wanted to end it but just couldn't. I gazed at him and he returned with a soft one, his eyes were glittering in the soft light. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look at him further more and left him does what he wanted. He decided to ignore me again and continued kissing down towards my chest. I let out a soft moan as my eyes closed and his kiss went deep. His hands were now playing with the strap of my dress, slowly he slip it down my arms.

"**Stop! Please!**" I yelled instantly.

Yet he wouldn't listen, I tried to fix the strap of my dress back onto my shoulder but he took both my hands by the wrist in his one large hand. He holds onto them tightly and I could felt a slight pain on it, but I knew he was trying to be gentle with me as he goes. I didn't realize that I was that weak and pathetic up until now, I want to break away from him but half of me doesn't want to.

"**I love you…**" he murmured quietly and softly, his voice sounded broke. I could heard it well and was surprised by it. I only knew that I treated him as a friend nothing more and yet his feelings towards me are lot stronger. "**Why don't you choose me?**" he asked, teasing my ear. "**I want you…**" he continued, expressing his bottled up feeling that has been secretly kept inside him for so long. The strap of my dress came off, my left hand manages to slip away from his tight grip and I hold onto my dress not wanting it to fall off of my torso, revealing my chest to him. This time, he used his other hand and pulled my hand away from my dress I was holding onto. Losing my strength within my hands, the dress fell down to my waist, leaving my ample breast visible to him. I look away towards another direction, unable to gaze at him. I felt moreover embarrassed that builds inside me by this awkward pleasure.

"**Please… stop… don't look at me…**" I begged but still he wouldn't listen, even with both my hands taken in his, he was able to continue. Although I was wearing a bra, he used his mouth. It was an impossible task to take it off with his tongue. With further more of his breath on me, I felt even more embarrassed than before. "**Stop.**" I said sternly and this time he had really listened to me, he looked up at me. I opened my mouth again, finally agreeing to his guilty pleasure. I wanted this to end quickly and as soon as possible.

But this was to keep Takao from continuing on doing this embarrassing action and just get on with it. "**I…**" words couldn't really come out of my mouth, I was too embarrassed to talk and what we were about to do next would change my life. Takao understood me, he continued our kisses. His tongue entered my mouth and I could felt myself melting away, our tongue entwined with each other as if they were dancing passionately in the hot summer night. My eyes were moist and dim as I was breathing erratically. He took his tongue out of my mouth, warmth spread across our body faster than I least expected. He pushed me down on the counter and then continues to kiss me, ignoring the surrounding food that I was unable to finish. The dress that was half way down was now taken off, only my underwear remains. He took off his entire suit then continued on slowly taking off my remaining cloth I still had on left, he was enjoying the view.

My arms were over my breast, firmly covering both breasts from his view. He watched my innocent reactions and he started to take hold of my wrist which was crossed together before. He gently pulled them apart; he softly cupped my breast in both his hands. At the tips was a pair of pink nipples that were shape like small strawberries which he would enjoy more. Using his fingers, my nipples was in between two fingers and he started rolling it around, he was watching in awe as I reacted to his touch. He slowly brought his mouth to my chest; the breath from his tickled them. His mouth pressed on my breast as if he was kissing them, then he started to slowly opened up his mouth and started sucking my right nipple. I let out a shrill voice but he completely enjoyed it even more, he chewed on the hard nub with his lips as his tongue rolled around the stiff tip. I was about to push him away again but he removes both his hands from my breast and firmly held onto both my arms. With no arms or fingers to play with, the only weapon he had left was his mouth and tongue. He gently used the top of his tongue to simulate the tip of my nipple. He tortured both my breasts, now I know why the others had called him a pervert… He was going a bit overboard, he was sucking my breast hard and kept on playing with them. I couldn't help but squirmed and moaned with hot melting pleasure.

He gently moved the hand that had been gripping on my wrist downward. Slowly, he moved down the direction, I felt a little terrified at this. He went over my abdomen, and when his fingertips reached my labia minora, I gasped as I quivered. He use the index finger and middle finger of his right hand to stimulate the sensitive area. I started to put my arms around him and moaned while burying my face in his neck as his fingers moved about, causing my body to jump and twitch. He was teasing me over and over, my breathing became heavier than before and things haven't even begun yet. I let out a sensually loud cry; his finger was covered in slimy sensations that produce between my legs. My body began to shake and wiggle, he stopped his fingering. This time, he entered his tongue into me, he was focusing his attention on my clitoris, I became even more sensitive, every lick from him made me cry out in embarrassment, I arched my back as far as I could from the pleasure I've received.

Takao was at his limits, he wanted to see every single part of me so badly before I leave him tomorrow, the thought pained him so he decided to make this his last and worth while for himseld. He grabbed both my legs and spread them apart. I came out of my hazy state, I tried to stop him once more knowing what he would do to me next. But there was no way he was going to stop me now, his hold on me didn't loosen but strengthen. I loss my strength that has been put to so many struggles to stop him, so he took his hand off of one of my leg and slowly spread it open. He started to press his manhood onto my moist virgina, his manhood caught on the entrance of my virgina as he moved up and down, I firmly gripped his shoulders with my arms as I squeezed my eyes closed and furrowed my eyebrows. He pushed forward into me; already half of his manhood was swallowed up inside of me. I let out a scream as I continued to arch my body to its limit. Takao's breath caught and he felt numb spreading from his penis to the rest of his body. Having that he pushed his entire length into me, and let his desire to take over as he continued to penetrate me bit by bit.

I continued to scream and cry as I vigorously shake my head while my body shook, it hurts more than I expected even thought I already have a couple of time with my husband but Takao's is just bigger than his… He was no longer able to be stop, as his hips move in an aggressive rhythm and his penis continued to plunge into my deepest parts with a wet slapping noise. With every pump, I moan and bit my lips. Eventually, his penis pushed all the way into the root of my vagina. I felt like melting from the incredible heat that I was experiencing, my moans was becoming higher as I was immobilized, struggling against the sensations that threatened to overwhelm me. Screaming loudly, I climaxed for the first time.

Panting heavily, he embraced my body which was limp from orgasm. The hot, soft sensation surrounded me as the throbbing of the folds penetrated my entire being. Takao began shifting his body, lifting up my body, he moved and moved onto the counter. Eventually the two of us switched positions, with me in a mounted position on top of Takao and him sitting on the counter. My face turned crimson red in my current position. Takao smiled tiredly at me, I only gave him a nod and began to gently rock my body. A sticky sound was coming from the list that was being pierced by his penis. My movements were minimal, but the powerful numbing feeling was spreading through my body. My voice was once again missed with the sound of arousal. I put my hands on his shoulders, as I mover my hips up and down.

Thinking that he wouldn't be able to resist it this time, he instinctively pushed up into my core with abandon. Grabbing my hips with his hands, he shoved his hard manhood in as far as he could before pulling out again. Being suddenly assaulted right after coming, all I could do was frantically writhe about. I extended my hand towards him and we linked our fingers together. Every time he stirred up my insides, our overflowing juices would fly about as the place of our joining melted in endless heat. My bouncing breasts also sent large amounts of sweat flying about. I was letting out deliriously sweet moans with a completely melted look on my face.

As he pulled himself out of me, he released all of the pent up sensations that he had store inside and came out all over my body. I could feel his hot sperm gushing out onto my body as I trembled in yet another climax. Years worth of semen made a glopping noise as it flowed endlessly onto my body. After letting out all that he had gave me, my strength gave out as I felt on top of him. He gently embraced me while I slowly fall into unconsciousness for the lost of my strength and energy that have been used up.

Just as I thought that this would have ended, Takao stood away from me and then lifted me up in a princess-style-carry. We escaped the night and spend the entire night in his room until the morning sun began to shine into the room. Making me loose all my innocence and virginity to him, he seriously enjoyed everything I so and the entire way he felt extremely happy and fatigue.

**The next day…**

I slowly open both my eyes and to reveal a sleeping Takao in front of me, I could felt his breath on my face as he was sound asleep. I was about to ask myself why was I in bed, but realize it and quickly hid under the blanket. What happened last night was the most eventful night that I would never ever forget. I didn't realize that I gave a small squirm when I remembered with that I woke him up. Seeing me hiding under the blanket, he gave a light chuckle. I uncover myself and Takao immediately gave me another kiss on the forehead.

My first morning kiss, I was quite happy and of course embarrassed by it. Takao gave me a warm and comfortable hug, our bare skin touching each other as if it was te most natural things in the world. I look out the window and the sun was already up in the middle of the horizon. "**Takao, aren't you worried about your work?**" I asked with a concern expression.

Takao gave me a reassuring smile and hugged me tighter, "**You are more important.**" He then moved away from me, I was curious but he picked me up again and started to head towards the bathroom. "**Ta-Takao! Don't tell me-**" Takao only gave out a laugh and we both took a bath together that afternoon.

**At the bar...**

"**I choose Takao!**" I said to uncle. The others were there too and taken by surprise.

"**What? All of a sudden? Maybe you should reconsider this.**" said Saeki as he crossed his arms in anger for not choosing him.

"**Yeah, think about it! You might be choosing the wrong guy here.**" Yuta spoke up in agreement.

"**You sure about this? Takao is a huge pervert out of all of us.**" Yamato butted in with the same tone as everyone else.

They were pretty much disappointing for not choosing them instead of him. I then announced and confirmed that I choose Takoa and was final. Throughout the day, everyone was teasing Takao to makeup for their disappointment.

**- END -  
**

* * *

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! xP


End file.
